1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a light emission control device, a light emission control method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotography image forming apparatus, due to fluctuation of the distance between a photosensitive drum (photosensitive element) and a light-emitting diode (LED) array in an optical axis direction of light, the beam spot diameter of light that the photosensitive drum receives from the LED array fluctuates accordingly. This gives rise to a problem with an electrophotography image forming apparatus, for example, when the LED array becomes tilted with respect to a photosensitive drum, the density of the image fluctuates depending on positions in the main scanning direction. Further problems with the electrophotography image forming apparatus is that, when the photosensitive drum is rotating, the distance between the photosensitive drum and the LED array in the optical axis direction of the light periodically changes due to the eccentricity of the rotating shaft of the photosensitive drum or the variation in film thickness formed on the photosensitive drum depending on positions across the photosensitive drum, which gives rise to a fluctuation in the density of an image.
In this regard, a technique which uses a member for keeping the constant distance between the photosensitive drum and the LED array in the optical axis direction of light is disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-008913).
However, a problem with this approach using the member for keeping the constant distance between the photosensitive drum and the LED array in the optical axis direction of light is that it increases the cost since further study is required about how to constitute the member.